


The Queen of Ferelden

by redlizard_rambles



Series: Anthology of Thedas [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Bard Style(In the form of Poem, Song, Storyteller’s Verse): The wedding of your OC and their LI.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Series: Anthology of Thedas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829
Kudos: 1





	The Queen of Ferelden

When Maric’s Bastard was crowned king

It was a rare and marvelous thing

The people rejoiced

When they heard the voice

Of the strong and wise

Not much of a surprise 

Hero of Ferelden

She came from Highever

Rising from ash and fire

To lead the land in the plight

Against the Blight

And was to join the final Theirin

At the altar with a goofy grin

The wedding was quick

But the new queen fell sick

With the dying desire

As they laid by the fire

Ready to make a new ruler of Ferelden


End file.
